Happy Birthday, Draco
by starrysunrise
Summary: One-shot ficlet. Ginny has plans for Draco's birthday...very naughty, indeed -grin- Some things might get in the way, though. Completely silly and insane and OoC galore! NOT smut, btw.


"Good morning, Draco.  Happy birthday!"  Ginny announced to him with a grin.

The blonde in question couldn't help noticing the wickedness embedded in that grin.  He grinned a little himself.

"Thanks, luv." He said, giving his girlfriend of 3 years a peck on the lips.

"I bought you this," She whipped out a crudely wrapped box from behind her back, "But your REAL present is for later."  For the last half of her speech, she had adopted a tone that was supposed to be sexy and seductive, but ended up a bit ridiculous.

Draco liked it all the same.  That was his Ginny—adorably awkward.  She was his antithesis in so many ways, but opposites _were_ said to attract.

No one ever even imagined that, at the age of 21, Ginny would be willingly sharing a flat in _Muggle_ London with Draco _Malfoy_.  Her family had been all about the uproar when they first found out who she was dating 3 years earlier.  But they didn't know how much the Slytherin had changed since his first year at Hogwarts. 

With the announcement of the couple moving in together, there were many death threats, and a few hissy-fits provided by Ron, but in the end, Ginny felt like she had made the right choice.  Draco was everything to her.  She loved him so much.  The feeling was entirely mutual.

--------------

That Evening…

--------------

"Gin?" Draco Apparated into the kitchen of their flat.  He chuckled.

There was a large cake by the stove.  Ginny had obviously tried to cook the Muggle way.  The cake was burnt on the edges, but was topped with a generous amount of chocolate icing and exactly 23 candles.

"Oh, honey, you shouldn't have." Draco mumbled drolly.  She was just too sweet.  He didn't deserve someone like her.

"Draco?  Are you home?"  A feminine voice called from the bedroom.

Draco licked the icing off of his fingers and rushed over to her.  He was very anxious to see what Ginny had done for his present—

Oh.  Well…this was definitely new.

The redhead was sprawled out on the bed wearing a highly inappropriate black lace get-up.  There were rose petals under her and candles around the room.

Who cared about cake when you had a girlfriend looking good enough to eat?  She was beyond lovely right now.

Draco stared at her appreciatively.

Ginny tried that awful seductive voice again.

Draco decided that she didn't need to talk.  He was about to cut her off with his mouth on top of hers when suddenly—

BAM!  BAM!  BAM! 

The couple was startled at the loud banging coming from the ceiling. 

"YOU SHUT IT DOWN THERE, YOU HEAR ME?"  The man who lived upstairs called down.  He was crazy and enjoyed banging through their ceiling.  He always seemed to do it at the _worst_ possible times as well.

"Nutters." Draco muttered.  Ginny giggled.  They waited a few moments before trying again.

"Now, where were we?"  He said, leaning down once more.

Just when they were really getting into it—

"Ginny!  Are you here?"  A masculine voice called out from the living room.

Ginny's eyes widened comically.  This was not good.

Draco scrambled off her just in time for Ron Weasley to enter the bedroom uninvited.

"AUGH!"  Ron pointed in horror.

"Don't you knock, you daft pig?"  Ginny snapped irritably.

Ron covered his eyes with the hand that wasn't still pointing.  "More clothes, Gin!  Merlin, if I knew you were…I wouldn't have…AH!"

Ginny pulled on her bathrobe.  Draco glared daggers at Ron. 

"What are you even doing here, Weasley?"  He sneered.

"I need to talk to my sister, you lump of a human being."

"Don't fight!"  Ginny ordered.  "Ron, can we talk later?"

Ron sighed loudly.  He left the room, saying how "sick" and "wrong" he still thought this was.  'This' meaning his baby sister liking boys in general.  Not to mention his sworn enemy.

Ginny waited until she was sure he had left the flat.

"Okay, Draco, no more interruptions.  Now, I promised you a birthday present," She gently pushed him back onto the bed, much to his amusement, "and that's what I'm going to give--"

The telephone rang.

"IS EVERYONE DETERMINED FOR ME TO **NOT** HAVE A GOOD SHAG WITH MY GIRLFRIEND TONIGHT?!"  Draco screeched indignantly at having been interrupted again.

Ginny merely raised an eyebrow and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Gin!  It's Harry!" The voice on the other end said.

Ginny sighed in defeat.  The present-giving would have to be a little delayed.

"What's up, Harry?"  She asked.

"I just thought this would make you laugh: I've just been informed that Snape and his wife are expecting.  Can you imagine?  Little Snapes running around, calling everyone they meet 'dunderheads'.  I'm glad we don't have to put up with the git anymore."

Ginny's face contorted in horror.  She laughed nervously.  Snape?  Reproducing?  Ugh…

"Bad images, Harry.  Erm, sorry, I have to go, I'll call you later."  She hung up quickly.

Draco walked over to her and started placing kisses on her collar bone. 

"What did Pothead have to say?  Besides 'I'm an annoying nancy-boy who haven't gotten any in a VERY long time…'"

"Professor Snape is going to be a father.  Imagine that."  Ginny giggled again.

The little kisses stopped abruptly.  Draco stared at her.

"That's just sick."

"I know."

"Why did you have to tell me that NOW?"

"Sorry."

Silence.

"You know," Draco started, "That was really a mood killer.  It really killed…it."

"Sorry again."

The couple looked at each other uneasily. Ginny coughed.

"Okay, well…erm…maybe some other time."  Ginny kissed him on the cheek.  "Happy birthday, Draco."  She coughed again to break the silence and finally left the room.

Draco was still trying to comprehend what had happened.  Snape was ruining his life from beyond the, well, school. 

"Damn you, Snape.  Burn in hell, old man." 

-- END --


End file.
